A Miraculous Halloween
by karyllekat
Summary: Marinette and Adrien's class is hosting a Halloween Costume Party. What happens if their costumes could put them in danger? Mostly Adrienette, some MariChat
1. Costumes, Costumes

**Hi guys! mintchocopaw here with my first fanfic, so I sincerely hope you like it! Now, on with the story...**

Hey! That was MY idea!" Marinette heard her best friend, Alya, shout.

It was just another Friday in Paris, but the students of Collège Françoise Dupont seemed giddier than usual. In fact, they were very rowdy. Even if you stood one mile away from the classroom, you could hear their shouts of disapproval and laughs of delight.

Marinette knew the cause of the ruckus. After all, it was one more week until Halloween.

Every Halloween, their school hosts a big costume party, so she knew that her classmates were just excitedly and eagerly waiting for the teacher to announce the party.

Late as usual, she hurried towards her classroom, wondering why Alya seemed really angry. It was probably because of Chloe.

When she opened the door to her class, she saw the girls clustered in one group while the boys were in a group of their own. She quickly approached the girls' group, in where she saw an exasperated Alya and a stubborn Chloe debating about something.

Alya lit up when she saw Marinette. "Oh, hey Marinette! Finally you came. Now back me up here," Alya gestured for Marinette to stand beside her. "Tell this spoiled brat Chloe that I am the one that deserves to dress up as Ladybug for Halloween."

Marinette chuckled. It seemed like she didn't need back up, for no one was on Chloe's side except for Sabrina, her loyal minion.

"Of course Mari-trash would be on your side," Chloe huffed, nose held high in the air. "After all, losers back up losers."

"As I recall, Alya and I weren't the ones bullying and stomping all over people," Marinette glared at Chloe. "Now, THAT bully is a loser."

The banter went on and on until Marinette no longer remembered the point of the fight.

The boys were having a whole other conversation of their own. While the girls were arguing on what costume to wear and who gets to dress up as Ladybug, the boys were asking each other who would be their dates for the party.

Kim had just asked Nino who he would bring as a date for the dance.

"Uhh, I hadn't really thought about it," Nino muttered.

Adrien grinned. He knew that his best friend had a big crush on Marinette before. But soon, that affection was diverted to Alya instead. "Nino, you should probably ask Alya, I'm sure she would love to go with you," Adrien winked at Nino.

"Yeah, I'll probably ask her... How about you, Kim?" Nino smirked. "Are you gonna ask Chloe out again? We don't want you to get akumatized again, do we?"

"Nah, that cruel witch deserves someone as nasty as her. I'll probably being Alix, as a FRIEND." Kim replied, with an emphasis on friend. "How about you, Adrien?"

Adrien reddened. He hadn't thought about it. For sure, Chloe would ask him, but he would give ANYTHING to not have her as his date.

He looked around at all the other girls in his class who weren't taken. There was Rose, but she was too pink. There was Juleka, but she was too goth. There was Sabrina, wait, she _wasn't_ an option. Ugh, being with her meant being with Chloe.

Then there was Marinette. Sweet, pretty Marinette. He would choose her, but the problem is that she couldn't say a coherent sentence around him.

But he would choose Marinette over Chloe in a millisecond.

"Dude, dude!" Nino called, waving a hand in front of his face. "Adrien, you spaced out on us. Answer the question!"

But Adrien didn't have to because at that moment, their teacher Miss Bustier came in the room.

"Settle down, class! Go back to your seats!"

Everyone returned to their seats, sprouting a smile, knowing what she's going to say.

"As you all know, every year we host a Halloween Costume Party," Miss Bustier announced. "This year, Miss Bourgeois thoughtfully offered a venue for the party." (Everyone rolled their eyes at that, except Chloe and Sabrina of course.)

"Anyway," the teacher continued on, " we will be hosting the party at the Le Grand Paris Hotel, and the usual guidelines will follow, except this year, we decided to out a twist to the costumes."

The students listened intently. ' _This never happened before,_ ' Adrien thought. They always were allowed to choose their costumes. Last year, he wore a Ladybug-inspired costume to honor his Lady.

"We decided you have to draw lots for your costumes."

Marinette's mouth fell open. Draw lots?! She had already started working on her Chat Noir-inspired costume! This was unfair.

The students groaned. One of the sole purposes of Halloween was so people can dress up in what they like. Now that was ruined.

"Don't worry too much, all the costumes are nice anyway," their teacher smiled. "Now, I want all of you to line up and draw your lots. Ladies first!"

Alix went in first and drew out a paper from a bowl. "Yes! I got a vampire!" Alix cheered.

Alya elbowed Marinette. "Come on girl, let's get ours!"

They stood in line before Chloe pushed them aside and drew a lot for herself. "I'm a queen!" she squealed, "My costume suits me perfectly. I was meant to be a royal!"

"Yeah," Alya snickered. "A royal pain."

Marinette giggles at this and soon it was her turn to draw a lot. She picked one out of the many papers, and slowly, carefully, unfolded the paper.

She turned as white as a sheet.

Alya nudged her best friend. "Yeaaaah! I got a devil!" Alya seemed contented with hers. "How 'bout you?"

Marinette found it hard to speak. "I- I... I got a..."

Adrien and Nino lined up to draw their lots. Nino was excited, but Adrien wasn't. He didn't really find it fun to be assigned a costume.

Anyway, he saw Kim try to sneak up and get another lot.

"No getting extras!" Miss Bustier scowled at Kim, who backed away.

It was Nino's turn to get his lot, which meant Adrien was next.

He saw his best friend grin with satisfaction. "Cool, I got a grim reaper!"

It was Adrien's turn. He reached into the bowl, and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it, and paled once he saw what he was assigned to dress up as.

Nino peeked at Adrien's paper. "Hey dude, what did you get?" Nino asked curiously.

Adrien was shaking. "I got- I- I got.."

 **Sorry to leave it at this, folks! Please leave a review and let me know if you liked it or not! Until next time!:)- mintchocopaw**


	2. Truly Miraculous

**Hi guys!** **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES!** **:D Now on with the story:  
** -

 **A Miraculous Halloween**

 _Chapter 2: Truly Miraculous_

Alya had just asked Marinette what her costume was, and Nino had just done the same to Adrien.

After all, Alya and Nino had the right to know why their two friends looked like they had just seen ghosts.

Marinette was still in a shock. "I-I... I got..."

Adrien was still very pale. "I-I got... I got..."

"LADYBUG!" Marinette burst out with a heaving sigh.

"CHAT NOIR!" Adrien shouted to no one in particular, or maybe Nino.

Alya was weirded out. Why did her best friend look so worried sick if she got Ladybug as a costume? Ladybug was an hero admired by [almost] all Paris. Ladybug was probably the best costume in the class.

"Girl, why are you so worried?" Alya wondered, "Ladybug is a wonderful costume! Even better than my measly devil."

"Heh-heh, I guess," Marinette shakily let out. But she wasn't comforted.

She knew that if she wore a Ladybug mask, her observant friends (Alya, probably, because she's a reporter) would notice that she eerily looks too much like Ladybug, which could give away her identity.

She could only hope that Chat Noir, wherever he was, is doing better than she is now.

Nino was so creeped out. Chat Noir for a costume? Dude, that would be so awesome! So he wondered why his pal Adrien was in a super unusual state. This wasn't like Adrien. The normal Adrien would be so hyped.

"Dude, why are you so shocked?" Nino asked worriedly. "Chat Noir is an awesome costume. Waay better than my old grim reaper."

Kim must have overheard because he dashed over to the two boys.

"ADRIEN, MY MAN!" Kim gave him a seemingly fake but friendly grin. "I heard you don't like your Chat Noir costume. I feel bad for you, so out of my sheer and true kindness, generosity, humility, thoughtfulness, and loyalty, I offer to you an exchange of costumes."

Adrien nodded, half-convinced. He would have accepted the offer in a second, if not for the too-kindness of Kim. It was kinda suspicious.

A pink-haired Alix ran over to the 3 boys. "NO! Adrien, don't accept!" Alix warned him, "He wants to switch with you because- because..." she sniggered. "because his costume is a UNICORN!"

She had said it loud enough for everyone to hear and laugh at Kim, who was now bowing his head in shame.

"Come on, Alix!" Kim whined, his face now turning cherry red in embarrassment. "Why do you have to _ruin_ everything?! I had a ongoing negotiation, which was going well, and you _destroyed_ it! Plus, you also revealed my costume to everyone!"

Adrien had to comfort the guy. He didn't want another akumatized Kim roaming the streets. "Hey, Kim, it's okay. Imagine if Alix didn't spill the beans, then at the party itself you would be a laughingstock. Now we know what to expect," Adrien comforted Kim kindly. "Besides, you have something else to be happy about. Your negotiation skills are on point!" (Adrien knew that this wasn't true, though)

His effort to comfort Kim worked, if not only for a little bit. "Thanks man," Kim smiled, trying to maintain a good sport.

The school bell rung, signaling the end of classes for the week. Alya caught up with Marinette while walking to her locker.

"Hey girl! Could I ask a favor of you?" Alya asked.

Marinette smiled serenely, "Of course, Alya! Ask away!"

"Okay, so," Alya prepared herself for the long explanation she was about to give, "Could you design my Halloween devil costume for me? I mean like, because I am extremely horrible at designing and sewing and making and all those other stuff, and since I have a best friend that is abnormally great at this kind of stuff, I figured I should ask you. So please, pl-"

"Yes, Alya, it's okay," Marinette interrupted her friend who was now out of breath.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouuuuu!" Alya squealed with happiness. "BEST FRIEND EVERRR!"

Marinette giggled, "Sure, no problem. Could you ask your mom if you could stay over at the bakery for an hour or so? So I can measure you and confirm the designs..."

"I'm already sure she'll say yes, just let me text her."

Alya's mom said yes, and soon they were up in Marinette's room, designing and measuring.

"Hey, Mari," Alya said. "Can I see your costume design?"

"Didn't you see yours already? You even approved!"

"No, I want to see your Ladybug costume."

Marinette froze. She forgot all about her costume. "Uhhh..."

She didn't have to answer that question because Alya's mom was texting her to go home.

As soon as Alya waved goodbye and closed the door, Marinette slumped down in her chair.

"Aw, Tikki," Marinette complained, "I have no problem with Alya's costume, but how am I going to pull off my Ladybug costume? I'd look too much like Ladybug!"

Tikki, Marinette's kwami, rose out of Marinette's purse. "I don't know, Marinette. Unless you could magically vanish from the party. But if that happens, I'm sure your friends will contact your parents and they'd all be worried sick, so-"

"I got it! That's it Tikki! I'll do that!"

Tikki lifted an eyebrow. "Marinette, I know you know I'm a kwami and I have magical powers beyond comprehension, but I'll let you know that I'm not capable of making you disappear-"

"No, no, no," Marinette interrupted excitedly. "Sick! I could fake sick!"

"How exactly will you do that?"

"Well, first, I could dip the thermometer in a cup of steaming hot coffee, then some makeup would suffice to make me look sick, and I could whip up a batch of homemade barf, and-"

"Marinette?" Sabine, Marinette's mom called out and knocked the door.

"Hide Tikki!" Marinette whispered. "Yes, mom, come in!" she called.

Sabine came in with a smile on her face. "So, I talked to Alya, and you're doing her Halloween costume for her, so I came to see your progress on your costume too! Can I see the designs?"

"Uh, mom? I'm not done with my sketching yet," Marinette replied, lifting up her sketchbook that she picked up when her mom came in.

"Oh, okay sweetie, no pressure. Anyway, school just called in for a delivery of five hundred cupcakes on the day of the party. Do you mind if we go with you to drop it off next week Friday?"

"Uh, sure, mom."

"Thanks, sweetie. Go on now, I won't interrupt your sketching." Sabine headed downstairs.

The door closed and Marinette exhaled heavily.

"Now there's no escape, Marinette," Tikki said, coming out of her hiding place. "I guess you just have to make a costume that won't make you look like Ladybug too much somehow."

"If that happens, it would be truly _miraculous_."

Adrien was having the same problem as Marinette. Once he was in his room, he started pacing around, murmuring in stress.

"I got Chat Noir. Chat Noir! Just my bad luck," Adrien shook his head.

Plagg, Adrien's kwami, came out of Adrien's backpack. "I know, kid. Don't get into such a fuss."

"Such a FUSS? I HAVE TO! People observant enough could recognize my identity!"

"Yeah, I know... But you always find a way out, kid. Now give me my Camembert."

Adrien reached into his pocket and tossed Plagg the cheese. All the while, he kept thinking of ideas in where he won't look too much like Chat. He could make a low quality costume, but the problem is the mask, he might look creepily similar to Chat. Or maybe he could have some kind of absence?

Oh, the hardships of being an undercover superhero.

"Adrien?" He heard Natalie call out.

"Just a minute Natalie!"

"Hide," he hissed at Plagg, then opened the door for Natalie to come in.

"Adrien, your father has heard about your school's Halloween party. He wants to talk to you."

Natalie escorted Adrien to his father's office, and the door opened revealing Gabriel Agreste sitting behind a lounge chair.

"Adrien, sit," Gabriel gestured towards a chair in front of him, and Adrien obediently complied. "I have heard about your Halloween party. The school emailed about your Chat Noir costume. Now, we mustn't waste this opportunity for good publicity. I will have the best Chat Noir suit tailored to fit you, and cleared all your photoshoots for that day. Now, you are dismissed."

Adrien sulked, now knowing there was no way out of this. He could only hope Ladybug, wherever she was, is doing better.

Getting out of this mess would be truly _miraculous_.

 **Hi guys! I hope you liked this 2nd chapter! Please leave a review if you liked it, or maybe a favorite or a follow! Thanks!:))**


	3. Daters and Haters

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews, follows, and favs! I'm still superrr stuffed from Thanksgiving dinner. This chapter is my Thanksgiving gift to you guys (and a happy weekend gift for the non-Americans)! I'm thankful for you guys!**

...

 **A Miraculous Halloween**

 _Chapter 3: Daters And Haters_

...

It was the week of the Halloween dance, and Marinette was down in the dumps. She had absolutely no problem with making Alya's devil costume. The thing is, she used Alya's costume need to distract her from her own Ladybug costume.

She had no idea how to get out of this costume mess... her being Ladybug had advantages and disadvantages.

This week was one of those MAJOR disadvantages.

She entered the classroom and sat down at her desk, bringing out her sketchbook to continue designing Alya's costume.

"Heeey Mari!" Alya smiled widely, "How are our costumes going?"

"Great," Mari lied through her teeth, "Just _great."_

The thing is, being an undercover superhero required you to be an expert liar. You need to lie to practically EVERYBODY. Marinette regretted that one of the people she had to lie to was Alya.

It was hard to lie at your best friend, especially if your BFF was a reporter.

Marinette sighed, shading a part of the devil dress to accentuate Alya's shoulders.

...

Adrien entered the classroom to see the boys widely grinning, with a mix of avid excitement and clear nervousness.

He knew. He knew that they knew.

He knew that they knew that today was the day the boys would have to ask out the girls as their Halloween dance's dates.

He sat down at his bench with Nino, and silently (but expectantly) waited for their homeroom teacher to come in.

Soon, Miss Bustier entered the classroom. "Settle down, class!"

Miss Bustier announced, "As you all know, this Friday we will be having the annual Halloween costume party. I do hope you all have progressed on your costumes.

"Anyways, the higher batches had asked out dates for the dance last year, and this year I recommend you to do the same. I will be giving this homeroom time for the boys to think of who you will bring as a date, and you boys should ask out your dates while you st-"

"Ahem, ahem."

Miss Bustier was interrupted by someone trying to get the class's attention.

Everyone looked to see who was clearing their throat. Adrien turned to his right to see an empty seat beside him, and a Nino fidgeting nervously on the aisle between the sets of seats.

"Alya? Could you come here?" Nino asked politely. Though his confident stance, his voice matched the nervousness of his face.

Alya was quietly wondering why. Walking over to him, she gasped when Nino dropped down on one knee.

Nino drew out a small square purple velvet box, and almost all his classmates gasped in evident surprise.

' _OHNO OHNO OHNO OHNO OHNO NINO.. I asked you to ask her out not PROPOSE! Nino please don't PROPOSE to Alya...'_ Adrien thought, panicked.

He looked around, and it seemed that familiar faces were in a similar state.

Alya visibly paled from when she had walked to Nino. Her hand was now resting on Nino's, ever since his best friend had took it.

Marinette, Alya's best friend, was holding two hands up to her mouth in the act of trying to suppress a terrified gasp, but failing.

Miss Bustier was staring at the small box with a shocked expression and wide eyes saying a lot of words.

Nino was very nervous, he had even started to sweat. His forehead was clearly shiny.

"Alya Césaire," Nino grinned a creepily much-too-big grin at a still-shocked Alya. "Will you be my..." Nino opened the box to reveal a silver ring topped with a dark amethyst.

"Uh, EXCUSE ME MISS BUSTIER?" Chloe said loudly, she practically shouted. "Can I go to the bathroom? This thingy is boring me." The brat yawned.

Miss Bustier gestured for Chloe to go out, but everyone else was oblivious to the mayor's daughter.

When Chloe left the room, all eyes were back on the couple-to-be standing on the aisle.

"My date for the Halloween dance?" Nino finished, his facial expression looking super hopeful.

The tension in the room slowly relaxed, all classmates (and teacher) sighing with relief after they heard the words: DATE FOR THE HALLOWEEN DANCE.

Who can blame them? Nino just committed a very proposal-like move.

Alya gasped at the beautiful ring in the box. "You did this all..." Alya whispered solemnly, with tears in her eyes. "for ME?"

Nino nodded, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Then yes, I DO want to be your date!" Alya grinned an even WIDER grin than Nino's (Adrien didn't think it was possible).

The girl and the boy hugged each other happily, while the class cheered.

Adrien smiled. He loved seeing Nino so happy.

...

Marinette sighed with delight. Nino's asking out was **sooooo romantic!** She sincerely hoped that the someone who would ask her out would be like that.

Sure, she was super surprised because she thought that Nino would ACTUALLY _PROPOSE_ , but her surprise turned to sheer happiness (and a bit of relief) when Nino said it was just the date.

Still, the scene was so romantic that Marinette was almost moved to tears.

Alya returned to her seat, beaming brightly, her eyes shining. "OMG girl, I really thought he was going to propose, I was so shocked. But him asking me out was JUST as romantic as a proposal. I'm soooo touched!"

Marinette smiled. She loved seeing Alya so happy.

...

Adrien reached into the pocket of his designer jeans and fished out a lapis lazuli bracelet lined with aquamarine jewels. He had brought the expensive jewelry for whoever he would go to the dance with (EXCEPT Chloe, of course).

And he really hoped that someone would be Marinette.

Adrien was pretty sure his father wouldn't mind if he took this bracelet item. After all, it was discarded on the "failed designs" pile.

Honestly, Adrien didn't have a clue on why this fancy, beautiful bracelet was in the failure pile.

It was perfect, rare, and contained gems that are very hard to find.

Hm, maybe because it reminded Gabriel of his mother, who loved the color blue.

Ever since his mother left and never came back, his father had never been the same. The cold, distant dad he knew now? Before, he could laugh and smile and care for Adrien when his mom was still there.

Now? After his mom mysteriously disappeared and al info on her went 'poof!', Gabriel had kept a emotionless face.

Adrien was driven away from his thoughts when he saw a red-haired Nathaniel (who had a MAJOR crush on Marinette) advance on Marinette, holding a neatly folded piece of pink paper.

' _He must be giving her one of his drawings.'_ Adrien concluded.

It wasn't as extravagant as Nino's presentation or as expensive as Adrien's plan, but it was still romantic and sweet enough for Marinette to fall for it.

It was enough for Marinette to say 'yes' to Nathaniel.

But then again, Nathaniel could only ask Marinette out if he beat Adrien to it.

It was on.

He made sure bratty Chloe was still in the bathroom so she couldn't interfere, and then set his eyes on the fair Marinette.

Adrien dashed towards the blue-haired girl, who was innocently chatting with Alya but froze upon Adrien's arrival.

Behind Marinette, he saw a flicker of anger and disappointment in Nathaniel's eyes.

Adrien grinned his signature smile that made girls swoon, and said with sincere emotion, "Marinette, would you go with me to the Halloween dance?" Adrien did his best puppy-eyes. "Please?!" He pleaded, not wanting to be left in the clutches of the evil Chloe monster.

Adrien held up the bracelet.

Marinette was speechless.

Alya was quaking in excitement right beside Marinette.

But why, oh _WHY_ did Chloe decide to come in the classroom _right that moment?!_

 _"_ Ohhhh ADRIKINS!" Chloe's irritating voice sing-songed as she opened the door. "I do believe you have something to ask-"

Her voice came to a halt when he saw Adrien offering the bracelet to Marinette.

Chloe's face was as if Adrien had just proposed to an alien who came from Pluto who had killed his mom. "Adrikins, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? You're supposed to be asking _moi,_ not _Mari-trash!_ "

Chloe's great look of fury was suddenly directed right to Marinette.

"You-you... man-eater..." Chloe was raging, stepping up to Marinette's table and slammed her balled up fists on it.

Marinette's eyes widened in anger. _Man-eater?_ She wasn't that. Rather, that was the perfect description of Chloe's attitude.

Marinette stood up, banging her palms on her table with the same energy as when Chloe did.

Adrien's face blanched. ' _Uh-oh.'_

 _..._

 **Oookay guys, I'm leaving it at this. I'm so sorry I haven't posted an update for the past week... High school is so cruel. SOO please leave a review, a follow, or a fav if you liked it! Until next time!**


	4. Homeroom Drama

**A Miraculous Halloween**

 _Chapter 4: Homeroom Drama_

...

Marinette and Chloe were looking at each other with a furious rage in their eyes, while the whole class crowded around the fight they anticipated.

Marinette had very good reason to be angry at Chloe. The blonde brat had just called her a man-eater, and despite being the mayor's daughter, Chloe will NOT get away with it.

On the other hand, Chloe had a very bad reason to be angry at Marinette. Adrien had asked Marinette out for the Halloween dance, and Chloe was immediately infuriated. (Talk about anger issues.)

Adrien, in between the two girls, had really mixed feelings. He practically started the fight because he asked Marinette, so he should be the one arguing with Chloe. He could break up the fight right now, if he wanted to.

But a part of him wanted to see Marinette's angry side and see her roast the spoiled brat that was Chloe. A part of him wanted Chloe to get what she deserved: a telling off that would humiliate her.

And yes, Adrien recognized the possibility of an akuma attack if he didn't stop both girls.

But still, his "I hate Chloe" side won by a landslide versus the "good boy" side he was supposed to be.

And so, he didn't stop the two girls.

Marinette's face was turning crimson red with anger. "Did you just call me a… man-eater? Because I swear that this word is the exact description of you, Chloe. Besides, Adrien has the right to choose whoever he wants."

Adrien looked at Alya who was beside Marinette. She had taken out her phone from her bag and was video recording the argument.

Adrien kind of hoped it would be posted on her Ladyblog.

"Uh yes duh! That's so totally you," Chloe brattily flipped her ponytail in arrogance. "Not me. Only I deserve Adrikins. Your ugly face doesn't even deserve half of Adrien."

Marinette mockingly put a finger to her mouth, in a pose like she was thinking. "If I recall correctly, you're the one using too much clown makeup to cover up the ugliness of your face. Too bad you can't use makeup to cover your ugly personality."

Adrien gasped, impressed. ' _Who knew sweet, innocent Mari can roast so well? From this point of view, seems like Marinette is winning already.'_ The boy thought.

Then he heard Kim's voice. "Oooooo! You got roasted, Chloe! Nice one Marinette!" Kim high fived the raven-haired girl, who took it, amused at Chloe's expression.

Chloe was clearly trying to think of a clever comeback, but she failed to do so. Instead, she said the first sentence that came to mind.

"Ugh, Mari-trash, just kill yourself." The blonde said, unable to think of anything witty.

"Heh, if I wanted to kill myself I would have jumped from you ego to your IQ level," Marinette smirked.

And then that's when everything went crazy.

At the first roast, her classmates (except Kim) didn't react that much yet, for they thought they were dreaming.

Who can blame them? It was unreal that sweet, pretty, kind Marinette could do something like this.

But when the second roast came to be, her classmates decided that this was real.

Really, really real.

It was real that Marinette was successfully putting down Chloe.

It was real that Chloe was actually practically wilting from Marinette's comments.

And so the class went crazy.

"OH MY GOD MARINETTE YOU'RE SUCH A PRO AT THIS!" Alix was screaming in amusement. "THANK YOU FOR DOING THIS! I LOVE YOUR ROASTS!"

"YOU GO, MARI! THAT'S RIGHT! KICK CHLOE'S ASS!" Alya joyfully cheered for her best friend.

Everyone was congratulating Marinette on her job well done (except Chloe). Even Sabrina had let out a small giggle and smile at Marinette.

Adrien was dumbfounded. No one, not even Adrien or the mayor himself, was able to make a laughingstock out of Chloe.

Until now, that is.

Marinette must have some skills to make Chloe speechless and appear as a fool.

Gazing at the girl, he wondered why he doesn't act like that around him.

After about 5 minutes, Marinette held up a hand, signaling her classmates to stop celebrating. "I'm not done yet," the girl snickered.

Chloe was fuming. If it was possible, there would be smoke coming out of her ears. She wanted to kill, crush, humiliate Marinette! And no one, no one ever called Chloe dumb to her face. It seemed like Marinette was the brave soul who stepped up to it, though.

"Did… did you just call me stupid?" Chloe growled.

Marinette, still amused, answered with a proud grin, "No, I said you have a low IQ level. Basically, I'm not saying you're stupid, it's just that you have bad luck when it comes to thinking."

Chloe bared her teeth in anger. "No one calls me stupid or any other bad thing. I am an epitome of perfection!"

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Marinette apologized, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm no astronomer, but I'm pretty sure the Earth doesn't revolve around you. It revolves around the sun, and you are no ball of sunshine."

Chloe was steaming with hatred for Marinette. She took out her phone, and dialed her father, the mayor's number.

"Shhh, shhh Chloe," Marinette soothed, rolling her eyes. "It's okay. Let me pour you a glass of get over it."

Chloe, still fuming, pressed the call button with a perfectly polished nail.

Now, Marinette was terrified. She could get suspended for this. She had forgotten that she was doing this to the Mayor's daughter. Mr. Bourgeois could kick her out of Collège Françoise Dupont with a snap of his fingers.

She paled visibly. But her classmates seemed to have noticed Marinette's terrified look and Chloe's satisfied smirk, so they started to stick up for Mari.

"Oh Chloe, I never knew you were such a snitch," Max teased.

"You know what they say," Nino glared at Chloe. "Once a daddy's girl, always a daddy's girl."

One by one, each classmate (except for Sabrina, of course), had something to say about Chloe's stuck up behavior. Even Rose, Mylene, Juleka, and Nathanael gave a few words for themselves.

Adrien stood tall. ' _This is for all the times you bullied my friends and for all the times you were extremely obnoxious to me.'_ Adrien told himself, preparing a statement for Chloe.

"Chloe, will your drama ever have an intermission? Or will I have to find the mute button on you?" Adrien leered.

Chloe was very, very mad. "Even you, Adrikins?" she scowled. "Ugh, let's go Sabrina! The stank of loser reeks in here." And the blonde brat strutted off-campus, with Sabrina trailing behind her.

Good thing the teacher left the classroom when the fight started, because it was very, very chaotic.

All Marinette's classmates congratulated Marinette excitedly. Chloe rage quitting never happened before!

Adrien came up to Marinette, who was beaming proudly.

"Hey, Marinette," Adrien smiled. "Nice roasts! Congrats!" He offered a fist, and Marinette blushingly fist bumped Adrien.

"Uh, so, do you accept my invitation to go to the Halloween dance with me?" Adrien grinned.

Marinette tensed. She forgot about him asking her before the argument! But she had to react now, or she'll regret it forever.

"U-um. Of course Adrien! I would love to go with you!" Marinette blushed profusely as Adrien slipped the bracelet onto her wrist.

The class cheered for the couple as Adrien grabbed Mari and gave her a hug.

…

"I still cannot believe it!" Marinette rejoiced. "I roasted Chloe several times, plus Adrien asked me to go to the dance with him!"

Alya and Marinette were walking to the bakery after school. It had been about five hours after homeroom, where all the drama and action happened, but it just seemed like it was a few minutes ago.

Maybe because she daydreamed about the events repeatedly in class.

As an additional happy fact, Chloe (and Sabrina) had not returned since homeroom. She had no one pestering her for the rest of the day.

She was actually also surprised when there was no akuma attack. Chloe must be coping well.

Alya grinned, "Yeah, you're like a superhero today Marinette."

"I wish this would happen everyday, Alya! It would be so cool! And romantic if Adrien asks me out everyday."

"I know right Mari! But you gotta stop thinking about that and focus on our costumes! We have four days left to go!" Alya reminded Marinette.

"At least I have two full days before the dance to work on it," Marinette smiled confidently. After Tuesday, the school canceled classes in preparation for the Halloween dance.

"Right you are," Alya said as she heard a beep from her phone, "Oh, mom's telling me to come home. I gotta go now, girl! Byeeee!"

Marinette waved a goodbye to her enthusiastic BFF.

And with that, she walked home, still lost in her thoughts about what happened in homeroom.

…

 **Hi guys! Thanks for all your favs, follows, and reviews! I really hope you liked this chapter! Credits to my cousin for helping me think of Mari's roasts. If you liked it, please leave a review, follow, or fav! Also, please read my other MLB fanfic: The Purrfect Prom Date ! Thanks so much once again!:)**


	5. Ice Cream Dream

**Hi** **guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews, follow, and favs! I'm super glad you liked the past chapters… I do hope you like this chapter as much! Thanks and on with the story!**

…

 **A Miraculous Halloween**

 _Chapter 5: Ice Cream Dream_

…

It was a Tuesday, and tomorrow and the day after that, there would be no school in order to prepare for the Halloween dance on Friday.

After school, Marinette planned to go to the cloth store with Alya so she could start working on her designs.

Fortunately, class seemed to go by very quickly, leaving Marinette feeling like she had surpassed a minute for that school day to end.

For one, Chloe and Sabrina had gone back to school, on their usual behavior except for the fact that they were clearly avoiding and ignoring Marinette. Aside from this, Chloe was less threatening and less of a bully. Chloe's ego was probably still bruised from the mean comments Marinette had given her. Well, she deserved it.

Yay. No more evil Chloe.

That kind of helps the fact that whenever Marinette sees Chloe, the poor girl feels like barfing just looking at the girl with no brain, and all power, considering the fact that Chloe's father is the mayor of Paris.

Anyway, Marinette didn't have to look at her face much because of the fact that school went by fast. Very fast.

So after classes, Marinette went to her locker and began placing her stuff neatly inside, so that she wouldn't have to bring anything with her to the store.

Except for her trusty pink pouch, of course. Tikki was in there.

Alya approached her best friend.

"Hey Alya!" Marinette smiled, "I was wondering if it'd be okay if you would go with me to the cloth shop to buy the cloth for our costumes?"

"I'm sooo sorry Mari, I got a babysitting gig today!" Alya looked genuinely sorry, but lit up as she had an idea. "But I'm pretty sure Adrien here could take my place, right Adrien?"

Alya had pulled the blonde boy (who passed by them) into the conversation, although he was clueless about what they were talking about.

"Uhh, Alya it pretty much depends on what you're talking about…" Adrien raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Alya grinned maliciously. She had a great plan to get the two lovebirds together. "Well, she had just offered for you to accompany her to the cloth shop, and I highly encourage you to accept the invitation. Besides," Alya winked at the two, "Since you're each other's dates for the Halloween party, you probably might wanna spend time together."

Marinette turned as red as Nathanael's hair. She really wanted to camouflage with her locker right now. Unfortunately, she wasn't a chameleon.

Adrien, on the other hand, chuckled like it was nothing. "I sure would love to! I'll just ask for Gorilla to hang back for a while. It's the least I could do to repay you for your savageness with Chloe yesterday."

"No no no, Adrien! You totally don't have to do this! I know the timing isn't perfect, since I asked you out at last minute," Marinette babbled blushingly. "But I didn't really ask you out because asking you out would mean asking you out on a date, and I totally didn't do that because that would be embarrassing, and besides this is just a friendly shopping date, not the romantic kind of date, but I wouldn't mind if you ask me to date you, as in date _date_ you," Marinette turned red at the sight of Adrien with his widened green eyes and Alya with a disapproving facepalm. "Okayyy I'll just shut up now."

"Uh you know what?" Adrien smiled kindly. "I'm free now I don't have anything to do. I could go out with you now, no trouble."

Marinette just stood there with a wide beam on her face and her freckled cheeks dusted with red. Alya, however, was one to speak for the speechless girl.

"Thank you so much Adrien! You don't know how _miserable_ Marinette would be if you said no," Alya then widened her eyes, realizing what she had said. "Er- not because she is totes head over heels for you, it's just that she um, hates being lonely. Right Mari?"

Mari just nodded, sneaking a glare to her supportive BFF.

"It's okay Mari you'll thank me so much later," Alya whispered in the blushing girl's ear. She continued loudly, now facing Adrien, "Hey would you look at the time! I gotta go, my babies are waiting! The duty of a babysitter never ceases to tire. Ta-ta now, guys!"

And with that, Alya skipped off to find a pillar she can hide behind and still listen to the lovebirds' conversation.

"Uh Adrien," Marinette gave her crush a shy smile, "Thanks for agreeing to go with me."

"Not a problem Mari," Adrien nodded, "Let's go!"

He took Marinette's hand and dragged her off.

Alya giggled from behind the pillar she found. With a fist pump, she laughed out loud, "OPERATION ADRIENETTE IS A GO!"

…

Adrien and Marinette stopped in front of a small store packed with various swatches of fabric.

They entered the establishment, and immediately Marinette got to work finding her needed items.

Adrien stood in awe at how Marinette started negotiating with the shop owners on how much a piece of fabric cost, with the same confidence and stature as how she confronted Chloe.

He came to wonder again, ' _Why isn't she like that around me?_ '

After Marinette got her way and left the shop with all the materials she needs, the two heard Adrien's stomach grumble.

Marinette let out a lighthearted giggle while Adrien ashamedly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't eat much for lunch this afternoon," Adrien apologetically smiled.

Marinette sighed, ' _How is he so perfect, he makes some other guys look like crap compared to him in my eyes,_ ' the lovestruck girl wondered. She immediately snapped out of her daze when she realized Adrien was awaiting for an answer.

"W-well there's an amazing ice cream shop I know of around here, let's go there," Marinette squeaked.

And so off they went on their way, and while the two were walking there was a silence between them.

And _yes_ , it _was_ an awkward silence.

"Uh, so what are you gonna do tomorrow, since there's no school?" Adrien asked, desperately trying to make conversation.

"Um, nothing really. I'm just going to work on Alya and my costumes for the party."

"Well that's cool," Adrien grimaced, weirded out by himself because all he could say was that. _Ew_.

Finally, they got to the ice cream shop and a waitress there got them a table for two. They then fell in line to get their ice creams.

"What are you having, dears?" A kind lady asked the two for their flavors.

Marinette looked at the choices, and said, "Could I get a free taste of the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream?"

The lady gave a sample of the ice cream to her, and she tasted it. "Great!" Marinette smiled, "I'll have this."

Adrien asked for a taste of the cheese ice cream. He tasted it, and nodded tastefully, "Yep, I'm getting this."

The girl and the boy then lined up at the cashier, ready to pay for their sweet treats.

"Let me pay for this," Marinette stood in front of Adrien, who immediately pushed her gently and insisted on paying the bill.

The twosome argued about this for a few minutes, until Adrien seemed to have won the argument and gave the money to the cashier.

"Oh, how cute," the cashier lady smiled knowingly. "Are you two dating or something?"

"NO!" Marinette and Adrien said together.

Adrien cleared his throat, "We're just friends, ma'am."

"Sure," the cashier lady handed them both their ice creams.

Marinette and Adrien gave a polite thanks and a tip to the cashier, and walked away.

"Aw, they'd just be adorable together, like Romeo and Juliet," the cashier looked at them sitting at their table. "The perfect couple, except without the dying part."

…

Marinette sat down, sighing exasperatedly and defeatedly for what seemed like the fiftieth time since Adrien paid for the bill.

"Come on Marinette," Adrien pouted jokingly. "Don't depress me and make me feel guilty about paying the bill. It's not supposed to go that way. You're supposed to be the one guilty for not paying. But not really, because I practically forced you to back off the bill."

Marinette giggled. "I know, Adrien, but I really am guilty! I guess I'm making you guilty by being guilty, but it's not my fault I'm guilty."

Adrien chuckled at the fact that Marinette had used four 'guilty's in her answer, but whatever.

He scooped up a bit of his ice cream, lowered the spoon below the table, and let Plagg taste the ice cream. He had only ordered cheese so he could feed his hungry kwami, if not for Plagg he would have ordered the caramel chocolate flavor.

Glancing up, he checked to see if Marinette noticed him weirdly lowering the spoonful of ice cream instead of putting it in his mouth.

But she didn't seem to notice, for she was feeding Tikki too.

She had only ordered the chocolate chip cookie dough to satisfy her kwami's hunger, if not for Tikki she would have ordered the caramel chocolate flavor.

Looking up, she checked if Adrien noticed her weird behavior of eating ice cream, but instead saw him raising his head at the same time as she did.

"Mmm, this ice cream is actually yummy! I gotta go to this place more often," Adrien expressed in delight, his mouth full of ice cream melting in his mouth. "Thanks for showing me this place, Mari."

Mari giggled, gracefully putting a spoonful of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream to her mouth. "No problem, I'm glad you like it."

Playing with her semi-melted ice cream with her spoon, she sighed happily.

This was a dream.

The _perfect ice cream dream._

…

 **Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter! If you did, please leave a review, follow or fav! Remember to read my other MLB fanfic: The Purrfect Prom Date! Until next time!**


	6. Love Life Problems

**Hey guys! SOOO SORRY I didn't post in a veeery LONG time. Finals happened to me. Aaand I think I failed the last test of 2017. *crying in French so Chat and Ladybug can come and comfort me***

 **Sadly, after finals, I needed to do Christmas shopping. And you know how tough malls are this time of the year. Ugh. So yeah, for Christmas, our fam took a trip and so I wrote this in the plane. Hope you enjoy!**

 **oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!:D**

…

 **A Miraculous Halloween**

 _Chapter 6: Love Life Problems_

...

After that day, Marinette never looked at ice cream the same again.

Before that "not-really-a-date-but-whatever" with Adrien, to Marinette, ice cream was just a sweet and yummy treat people use to make themselves happy and satisfied with themselves, or just a tool to cool off on hot and tiring days.

Now though, she looks at ice cream as if it was some sort of sign that she and Adrien were meant to be. Otherwise, she saw it as sweet as Adrien Agreste himself.

She spent the first half of that schoolless day reminiscing about the wonderful dream day she had with Adrien the day before. Oh, how cute he was taking a bite of the ice cream on his spoon…

He even offered to pay the bill for her! What a gentleman!

He was so perfectly perfect during those little moments…

Marinette then gave herself a firm and congratulatory pat on the back. She remembered that she had used that day's opportunity to make conversation with the guy of her dreams.

She was talking so naturally yesterday, as if her and Adrien were best friends. They were playfully chatting and toying with their ice creams.

But she immediately straightened and blushed profusely although no one (except Tikki) was in her room, for she had remembered a particular event.

She very clearly remembered her asking of Adrien if he wanted to try her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

He then joyfully agreed, while Marinette scooped up a big portion from her ice cream with her spoon and shyly fed it to her crush.

After that, Adrien probably did the same to Marinette with his cheese-flavored ice cream. And the cycle probably continued.

Oh crap.

She remembered Alya, her BFF. Alya, the reporter of the famously known Ladyblog, in where she's always determined to get the scoop.

For sure Alya would notice something very peculiar about her and Adrien during the Halloween dance, at the very least. She always does.

Who can blame her? She's a reporter after all.

Oh well, might as well get it over with.

She decided to just admit the occurrence to her best friend over the phone. That way, she wouldn't have to face the overly emo Alya expected to be bursting with happiness. Besides, she wouldn't have to be fearfully awaiting the day when she would have to admit it.

Sighing heavily, she carefully dialed Alya's number.

Alya picked up most probably two seconds after the phone started ringing.

"Heeeey girl! You still didn't tell me about the date with Adrien I arranged! You're welcome, by the way," Alya enthusiastically squealed in anticipating excitement for the story. Marinette could swear that Alya was the most active Adrienette shipper in the whole of the world.

'Here goes nothing…' Marinette sighed softly, carefully orchestrating the words she should say inside her head.

Quietly (so Tikki wouldn't wake from her current slumber), she tried to illustrate the event as detailed as she can.

When it came to the ice cream-feeding part, she heavily breathed out, knowing that she did have tell Alya about this eventually.

Reluctantly, she went and explained what had happened between Adrien, her, and ice cream.

Alya listened intently, but at the end of Marinette's narration, she screamed with extreme weirdness and happiness.

"OH MY GOSH MARI YOU DID WHAT?! YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW PROUD I AM OF YOU RIGHT NOW OMG OMG OMG! THIS IS SOLID PROOF THAT ADRIENETTE IS ACTUALLY REALLY A THING AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Alya seemed to be ecstatic on the other side of the line. Marinette was pretty sure she was jumping up and down and doing some kind of celebratory crazy dance, even though she couldn't see it.

"Okay girl, I said everything. There you go," Marinette grinned at the reaction she got. "Now uhmmm… I need to help my mom finish off the macaroons for a client. Bye!"

She heard a gibberish-like screamy answer, and she figured it was Alya's goodbye due to being unable to answer. Maybe she was STILL too happy.

She hung up, and lay her head on her two open palms, sighing dreamily.

"Huh, seems like someone is still thinking about the guy plastered all over her walls," Marinette heard a high voice say. It was Tikki, wide awake.

Marinette nearly jumped in surprise. "Oh Tikki! Awake already?"

"How could I stay asleep after you called that all-too-joyous Alya monster?"

Marinette giggled, "I guess you have a point there. Now enough distractions. I need to work on my costumes…"

…

Adrien was still overflowing with happiness from the day before. It really was fun spending time with his newfound friend.

She was truly a real friend! So enthusiastic, and instead of seeing that stuttery, awkward side of Marinette, yesterday he saw the outgoing girl he saw with his classmates.

Not to mention now he noticed how she was cute, her freckles dotting her cheeks, her pigtails and bluebell eyes so similar to another person he knew so well…

Wait, he was not supposed to think like that! His only love is Ladybug, Bugaboo, His Lady. And sure, Mari did have similar hairstyles and eyes as Ladybug, but there surely are many others who have the same hairstyle, eyes, and build as the both of them… right?

He was so deep in thought he didn't notice that Plagg was done with his Camembert meal.

"Thinking about a certain freckled schoolgirl, I see…" Plagg teased.

"Yeah Plagg. I'm glad she's my very good friend," Adrien smiled innocently, ignoring what he knew Plagg meant.

"Though it is nice for me to know that Ladybug isn't the only girl you flirt with as Chat and Adrien."

Adrien blushed profusely, "Wh-wha-at? N-no! I don't fl-flirt with Mari! She just a fr-friend!"

"HAHA, BUSTED!" Plagg joyously exclaimed, pointing at his user. "The only other person that makes you tongue-tied is Ladybug!"

Adrien sighed exasperatedly, not having anything else to fire back at the eager kwami. "Go away, Plagg."

He then decided to take around the city to clear his head.

And yes, not as Adrien but as Chat Noir.

"Plagg, claws out," Adrien whispered as Plagg was sucked into his ring and he transformed.

Quietly, he leaped out of the window and scaled the rooftops of Paris's houses.

How relaxing it was to be Chat Noir for once. It's already been two weeks without an akuma attack. Sure, he was thankful for the rest he got from fighting, but he did miss the rush he felt while battling an akumatized person.

He did miss the rush he felt while battling alongside his Lady.

But his efforts to direct his mind to Ladybug was soon given way to thinking about Marinette.

'Oh no, even as Chat I have the same love life problems!' Adrien (now Chat) whined inside his head.

But 50% of his brain had an urge to go visit Marinette. The other 50% of his brain wanted to check on Ladybug, but sadly he didn't know her identity or whereabouts so he had to settle for Marinette.

But it wasn't really a bad thing. Yesterday, he saw the amazingly charming and friendly non-stuttering side of Marinette, his princess.

Hm. Princess. He liked it.

He saw the Dupain-Cheng bakery and stopped in front of the establishment. He went into an alleyway, made sure no one was looking, and then detransformed quietly.

"Plagg, claws out," Adrien whispered. "Come on, get into my pocket, I'll buy you a pastry related to cheese or something like that."

Plagg did so obediently, for he wanted to eat a cheese something.

Adrien then walked to the bakery entrance and opened the door. He saw Marinette's parents and greeted them with an extra charming and extra polite smile.

"Afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!" he tried to sound as perky as he was on the inside.

"Adrien!" Tom, Mari's dad, grinned widely at the boy.

Sabine, Marinette's mother, daintily gave a light giggle. "Hello Adrien! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks very much!"

Marinette's parents knew him for being one of the guys helping organize Marinette's birthday party, in where her grandmother got akumatized and turned into Befana.

And of course, there was the additional fact that he was the model of his father's famous fashion brand.

"Marinette sweetie! Adrien is here to see you!" Sabine called out.

Adrien held out both his hands, shaking his head. "No no Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, I don't mean to disturb her with whatever she's doing! She probably needs to do her costumes! I can't interrupt!"

"Nonsense son. Certainly she's going to be delighted to see you," Tom smiled, "She always is."

"Ad-Adrien?" Marinette was on the stairs, blushing madly, but having a huge beam on her face. "Uh… hi?"

"Hey Marinette!" Adrien graciously grinned at the friendly girl who, unfortunately, seemed to return to her stutteriness.

He looked at the breads and sweets. Hm, the caramel chocolate macaroon looked delicious. And as for Plagg, there was a cheese roll.

"I'll have a cheese roll and a caramel chocolate macaroon," Adrien ordered.

"Really? Strange," Tom smirked mischievously. "That's Marinette's favorite too."

Marinette turned a shade deeper red as soon as she understood what her dad meant. "What exactly are you implying, dad?" She glared at her father.

"Tom, stop," Sabine laughed lightheartedly. "You're embarrassing both of them!"

The Dupain-Cheng family and Adrien chatted for a long time about their lives, for about 30 minutes.

"Oh, you're Chinese right?" Adrien asked Sabine. He then conversed with Sabine in Chinese, much to Marinette and Tom's confusion.

Sabine seemed very delighted that finally she found someone in Paris able to speak Chinese.

Soon, it was time for Adrien to leave. If he went any longer, Natalie would probably be panicking, looking for him.

When he left, Marinette and her parents were left alone in the bakery.

"Ya know Marinette," Tom snickered playfully, "Adrien's a nice boy. If you do get to marry him, I give you my ultimate blessing."

"DAD!" Marinette screamed, embarrassed.

"Wait! Sabine didn't say anything yet," Tom looked at Sabine.

"HE CAN SPEAK CHINESE!" Sabine squealed happily. "MARRY HIM ALL YOU WANT DARLING, AND I'LL BE HAPPY."

Marinette facepalmed, her face a deep scarlet from all that happened. She had to get back up to do her work.

She stomped up the stairs, giving up on her parents.

When it was just Mari's parents left, they smiled to themselves.

"Is it weird that I ship Adrienette?" Tom grinned. He was introduced the ship name ever since Alya had told everyone (except Adrien and Mari) during Mari's birthday party.

"No, Tom," Sabine answered. "Not at all."

…

 **Tysm guys! I promise to post a new one just before the year ends. Next chapter there will be an akuma attack. Yay!**

 **Please leave a follow, fave or review if you liked the story! I sure hoped you did, because I took 3 hours of plane-sleep deprivation to do this. Bye for now! And MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! LOVE Y'ALL!**

 **P.S. No, Alya is not the most active Adrienette shipper. I think I am. Write in the comments if you think you are! ;)**


	7. Recognizable

**Hey guys! Sooo HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2018 here we come! Thanks for your neverending support even though I just started writing. Love you guys and here's to a new wonderful year with you guys!**

...

 **A Miraculous Halloween**

 _Chapter 7: Recognizable_

...

It was the day of the Halloween dance, and Adrien was busy being pampered by his costume designer entourage.

The young blonde wore a tight black spandex suit with a bell on the collar, a pair of black leather boots, a cat-ear headband and a black rubber stick-on mask.

' _To be honest, I look exactly like Chat Noir, if I do say so myself. That's what worries me,_ ' Adrien thought, his nervous face sweating.

"Hm," the dressmaker said, "I think we have done a great job!"

Natalie came into the room, and immediately gasped. "Wow, he really does look like Chat Noir," Natalie smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought one of Paris' superheroes had broken into this room."

After a few more comments of praise for the costume designer entourage, congratulations and admiration, Adrien requested to be left alone in his room. Of course, everyone immediately complied.

When Plagg was sure everyone was no longer there, he immediately rose up from Adrien's duffel bag.

"Woah, Adrien, you do look like Chat! It's like you already transformed, but you didn't because I'm still here!" Plagg exclaimed in anxious surprise.

It was clear that Adrien was just as nervous as Plagg sounded like. "Yeah, I know. Is there anything at all you can do to help me look at least a little different?"

"All this stress is making me hungry," Plagg grimaced, holding his stomach. "Give me some cheese and I'll think about it."

Rolling his eyes, Adrien tossed a wheel of Camembert to Plagg, then sat down on a chair, holding his head between his sweaty palms.

"WAIT! Now I remember there is one thing I can do," Plagg exclaimed in proud happiness.

…

"What is it Tikki?" Marinette asked desperately. "What can you do to at least try to conceal my identity?"

Marinette, being the fashion designer she is, really outdid herself. She made a red spandex suit with black spots sewed carefully onto the fabric, and a Ladybug mask to match.

To at least drive a few people off her identity, she tied her hair into a neat bun with a red ribbon, instead of the usual pigtails she wore both as Ladybug and Marinette. She knew that Ladybug doesn't wear her hair into a bun, but she'd do whatever she could to avert some people's interest of how she looked too much like Ladybug.

Still, she and Tikki knew that if anyone would observe rather carefully, they would note that Marinette looked too much eerily similar to the Parisian hero.

"We kwamis are magic. We have some spells mastered to help our users conceal their identities!" Tikki joyously replied. "Among those spells is a spell cast so other people will not be able to really think that you are one and the same with Ladybug."

"So… how does this work?" Marinette inquired in nervousness.

"Well, I just have to chant a few things, and you will not be recognizable as Ladybug, rather you will be looking more like Marinette. Normal civilians around you shouldn't be able to suspect that you seriously are Ladybug."

"Great! Let's do this then!" Marinette beamed widely, feeling supremely grateful for her kwami and its powers at this very moment.

Tikki, though, was still a bit skeptical. "There is one problem though…"

"What? I'm sure we can work our way through it!"

"Well, Mari," Tikki squeaked, "the problem is that Chat Noir wouldn't be affected by this spell. If he sees you as Marinette, he most likely will be able to tell that you are Ladybug."

"Eh, that's okay," Marinette answered with confidence. "What are the chances that I'll be seeing him tonight? I promise I'll be careful."

"Okay then."

And with a flourish, Tikki started chanting the spell.

Suddenly, Marinette was surrounded by gold flecks of dust, and her skin started glowing. When the circle of gold dust disappeared, she returned back to normal.

Except for the fact that normal people now see her as Marinette even though she has a very similar Ladybug costume on.

…

"Sooo, now normal people see me only as Adrien? For them I only have little resemblance to Chat?" Adrien asked in happiness, Plagg having cast the spell already.

"Yep, except Ladybug can tell," Plagg answered, still very proud that he thought of the spell.

"Okay, then let's get this Halloween party sta-"

Adrien was interrupted by a familiar voice that was Nadja Chamack. The reporter seemed to be scared.

"Nadja Chamack here," she looked confident but her voice was shaky. "We have an akuma attack unfolding right outside the Dupain-Cheng bakery. This akumatized villain seems to go by the name of Bloodbaker, and has a huge knife in his hand as a weapon. The bakery owner, Mr. Tom Dupain, said that it was an angry baker who claimed that the Dupain-Chengs had copied his signature Halloween pastry, Dracula's Blood Tart. Ladybug, Chat Noir, if you're watching this, be careful! This may be our most dangerous akuma yet-"

Adrien turned off the television. "That's where Mari lives! Plagg, we need to transform. Marinette's in danger! Plagg, claws out!"

…

Marinette was busy watching the news about the akumatized villain. "Oh, no. Why now? A tough akuma just when I was about to dance with Adrien," she swooned at that last part.

"It's okay Mari," Tikki said. "Come on, transform!"

"Tikki, spo-" Marinette was interrupted by a loud thump from her trapdoor.

"Tikki hide!" She whispered as she ascended up the steps to her bed to open the trapdoor.

Chat dropped from the trapdoor opening and onto her bed.

"Mari!" Chat Noir sat there in panic. "Are you okay.. wait. Bugaboo?"

Chat looked really confused. Apparently, he seemed to think that Mari was Ladybug. They did look very similar, after all.

' _But the spell_ …' Marinette wondered. ' _Oh right, Chat Noir can see right through it…_ '

She just decided to play along.

"Oh hey Chat! Yes I am Ladybug," she giggled nervously.

"What are you doing in Marinette's room?" He raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Wellll, I saw the news and the akuma and wanted to check on her, but apparently she already left for the Halloween dance she's attending so I guess she's safe!" Marinette chattered in anxiousness.

Chat grinned. "Ah, okay. But how do you know about the Halloween dance?"

"Oh um, she told me."

"Well, okay then! Let's go and battle that villain-"

Chat was cut off by Mari. "Yeah, um… You go ahead first. I gotta finish something…"

After all, she had yet to transform into Ladybug.

...

Seems like his Lady got to his Princess first, huh?

Although Adrien did acknowledge the fact that it was true Ladybug was very much possibly stronger than Chat, he found something about Ladybug strange.

Not just his Lady, but Marinette too. Something was off.

Maybe because the Halloween dance doesn't start until like _TWO HOURS_ later!

Hopping from rooftop to rooftop, Chat Noir pondered on why two of his favorite girls in the world were acting so weird.

Also, why did Ladybug request to be left behind? She's usually the one who cares to be first…

' _Eh, whatever_ ,' Adrien told himself in his head. ' _Focus on the akuma. I have a dance to get to.'_

He reached the place where the villain was. Apparently, he brought Tom Dupain (Mari's dad) to the top of the Eiffel Tower, supposedly he wantes to drop him from the highest point.

He hoped Marinette was okay.

Quickly, he leaped onto the space behind Bloodbaker, the akumatized.

"I don't suppose you'll give me a free pastry if we defeat this Bloodbaker," Chat teased, directing it to the baker.

"When we defeat Bloodbaker." a voice confidently said.

Ladybug jumped down from a nearby roof to beside Chat.

"Hey Bugaboo," he grinned playfully, "Always a pleasure to see you again."

"Come on Chat, let's not waste any more time," Ladybug bared her teeth, determined to spend little time on this fight so she could get more ready for the big party. "I need to do something right after."

"Likewise," Chat Noir smirked, ready to take on the akuma.

...

 **So guys, HAPPY 2018! Looking forward to many more years ahead! Thanks for your follows, favs, and reviews! Please continue following, favoriting, and reviewing my stories! I need feedback!**


	8. Let's Get This Party Started

**A Miraculous Halloween**

 _Chapter 8: Let's Get This Party Started_

…

Ladybug was determined to get this akuma de-evilized as soon as possible. Her date Adrien might think she ditched him if she was late.

The akumatized Bloodbaker though, had no sign of wanting to stop the fight. Indeed, like almost every other akuma, he was determined to retrieve the dynamic duo's miraculouses so he could permanently grasp this power, and take revenge on Tom Dupain.

Bloodbaker had to satisfy Hawkmoth.

Being one of Hawkmoth's ultra violent akumas, Bloodbaker swung his knife in his hand to try and give Ladybug and Chat Noir a severe wound.

But luckily, the heroes knew themselves that they weren't going down so easily.

Using an extra ounce of strength she got from her motivation (which is Adrien as her date), Ladybug threw her magical yoyo towards the akumatized villain and it grasped the knife in his hand.

Quickly, she returned the knife to herself and broke it into half. Surprisingly, no akuma rose up from the broken knife.

' _Come onnnn...'_ Marinette thought exasperatedly. ' _It's not here? But I already used all my strength for this... Plus, my lovely Adrien is probably waiting...'_

With a tired grunt, she threw the knife aside as a smirking Bloodbaker approached the two heroes.

"Give it up, Bloodbaker," Chat shouted, "Ladybug _destroyed_ your weapon! You can't fight us now!"

"Who said it was my only weapon?" Bloodbaker grinned wickedly as he pulled out an incredibly sharp butcher knife which seemed dipped in red sauce.

Unfortunately, it was no strawberry syrup, it was blood.

"Behold," Bloodbaker boasted with an evil cackle. "This is the _Bloodbaker Butcher Bloodknife!_ Whoever dares defy me will be chopped into bloody pieces by yours truly, and will never be seen on the face of the Earth EVER again!"

"I think the akuma is in there," Chat Noir growled at the villain. "I'm so sorry My Lady, but we may have to extend this fight and delay whatever you have to do."

Ladybug sighed heavily, but kept her yoyo twirling behind her. "It's alright Chat. Let's just finish off this ugly baker."

Ladybug, in a desperate rush, quickly activated her Lucky Charm, which turned out to be a big, thick and wide diamond bracelet. "What use is this to me?" Ladybug whined, confused.

She then looked around, and used her senses to see how this could come to any use for her.

Chat Noir's hand lit up with Ladybug spots, implying that he use Cataclysm. But where?

The ledge under Bloodbaker also lit up. That's what Chat should use Cataclysm on.

Another ledge on the right of Bloodbaker lit up. Ladybug was guessing that when Chat would Catacysm the floor below Bloodbaker, Bloodbaker would fall and hang on to the right ledge for dear life with his right hand, where he was holding the knife. That would make the knife vulnerable.

But of course, Ladybug couldn't just snatch the big butcher knife away from Bloodbaker. The butcher knife was, of course, very sharp, and so even if she was careful there was a big chance that Bloodbaker could still cut her finger, or at most her hand, off.

That's where the bracelet comes in.

Naturally, diamonds are the hardest known substance on Earth, so not even a butcher knife could cut it. Only a diamond can slice itself.

So Ladybug should slip the diamond bracelet on the knife. Luckily, the bracelet was just about the same width as the butcher knife, so it would be easy for her to slip it on the knife, but difficult to remove.

And that was the plan.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug called out after him, nodding towards the ledge beneath Bloodbaker.

"Got it!" Chat understood and activated his Cataclysm. Nimbly, stealthily and accurately, he tapped the ground under Bloodbaker and jumped onto a higher ledge as the floor crumbled.

Bloodbaker, panicking, grasped the nearest ledge he could find with his right hand. Good thing the ledge was the right ledge.

And so, the plan was executed perfectly, and now was Ladybug's chance.

She quickly but precisely dropped the bracelet into the knife, and stood before the Bloddbaker holding on for dear life.

Finally, she carefully took hold of the knife (the one covered with bracelet, obviously), and although Bloodbaker hastily tried to chop up her hand, he couldn't because the diamond bracelet was blocking his way.

Ladybug retrieved the knife and split it, with the akuma rising up from it.

Ladybug looked at a nearby clock. "Oh no, it's 2:00! I have somewhere important to be!"

"Er- same here Bugaboo," Chat grinned uneasily. "You won't mind if I leave you here, don't ya? I'm sorry for my ungentleman-likeness. Excuse me, goodbye My Lady!"

Chat Noir skipped off while Ladybug was in a huge rush to get back.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" She shouted while throwing the diamond bracelet into the air. After everything returned to normal including the akumatized, she dashed off towards her home.

Little did she know, the still-evil akuma perched on the top of the Eiffel Tower and duplicated itself. The newly made akumas then roamed around Paris, seeking new victims.

...

Adrien had returned back to his room and detransformed back into the Chat Noir costume he wore. Good thing Ladybug had finished off the fight at 2:00 pm, for he needed to go to the Halloween dance.

Sure, he loved spending time with His Lady, but Marinette deserved his attention too.

He looked forward to this dance all week. He should have some fun.

Exiting his chambers and striding down the stairs with Chat Noir-level confidence, he went out and stepped into the usual limo waiting for him.

He fidgeted excitedly the whole ride, awaiting the moment he would enter the room and see all his friends.

Marinette especially. He could predict that she would look beautiful in her costume.

' _Why am I thinking this!_ ' Adrien thought scoldingly to himself. ' _You love Ladybug not Marinette!'_

But he really was curious how would Marinette look like in his Lady's image.

The limousine arrived at Le Grand Paris, the hotel that Chloe's father the mayor owns.

He then vigorously strided to the big ballroom with a newfound confidence and excitement.

The staff opened the doors, and he looked around.

Marinette was nowhere to be seen.

The first people who approached him were Chloe and Sabrina.

Sabrina looked strange, her hair tied into two disproportionate pigtails and she wore a tacky purple and green cheerleading outfit with sneakers and two pom poms in her hands. It certainly stood out.

Chloe's costume, though, was a totally different story. She wore a frilly, long-sleeved bright neon yellow gown lined with golden thread and glitter. The lower part of her dress was so poofy and wide and enormously gigantic that it looked hilarious.

"Hello Adrikins! Look at my beautiful over-the-top gown! It's exquisite isn't it?! The dresser said it looked horrible, but obviously she is just blind. This is beautiful because I designed it! Moi! Don't you think so, Adrikins?" Chloe batted her long black eyelashes lined with gold eyeliner.

"Ehm..." Over-the-top was right. It certainly did stand out. The neon yellow of the dress made it hard to even just look at the gown, and the gold lining didn't help either. It was so frilly and so ruffled that he kindvof felt bad for Chloe. The dress looked way too heavy.

"Come on Chloe, give the man some space!" A familiar friendly voice sternly said.

The first comforting faces he saw in that party was Alya and Nino, and their costumes were awesome.

Alya was dressed as a dark purple devil, wearing a purple devil headband ombré into black, a dark purple sleeveless dress accentuating her curves and only reaching down to her thighs. She completed this look with black heels, a purple streak through her hair, and dark makeup on her face.

Nino wore a long black coat from head to toe, only leaving his face exposed. He held a scythe in his hand.

After Marinette's roast battle with Chloe, the Bourgeois also seemed kind of afraid to defy her best friend, Alya, too. So Chloe just 'hmph'ed and walked away.

"Thanks guys," Adrien greeted solemnly. "Do you have any idea where Marinette is? She couldn't have bailed on me, could she?" Adrien asked anxiously.

"Nah. No way she would abandon you, Agreste!" Alya laughed.

Nino pointed ahead. "There she is now!"

Adrien turned around and saw Ladybug emerge from the door.

...

 **HI GUYS! Thanks for all your follows, favs and reviews! Again, I'm really sorry I didn't post again hehe. And I'm also sorry if the Bloodbaker fight scene was horrible. I suck at writing fight scenes. ANYWAY, please continue following, favoriting and reviewing my stories! Don't furget to read my other MLB fanfic: The Purrfect Prom Date!**

 **thanks again!**


	9. The Halloween Party

**A Miraculous Halloween**

 _Chapter 9: The Halloween Party_

…

When Adrien saw Ladybug enter the room, he was both mesmerized by her beauty and confused as to why she was here.

Not like he didn't want her company… He just found it strange. His Lady never mentioned anything about the dance to Chat.

Similar thoughts were going through Marinette's head. She wondered why Chat Noir was attending the dance… well, it certainly would explain why Chat was in a rush to leave the akuma as well.

Looking at Alya, Adrien wondered how she was so chill about Ladybug being here. He was expecting her to fangirl right about now.

"Hey Mari!" Alya exclaimed happily. "Look, you and Adrien are matching!" She said, gesturing to the both of them.

Adrien sighed. It was Marinette, after all. She looked really similar… too similar in fact.

If not for the bun Marinette was wearing right now, Ladybug looked exactly the same as before.

' _But, before heading to battle,'_ he recalled in his head. ' _I remember Bugaboo wearing a bun…'_

Adrien shook his head, reminding himself that this was a break from all the stress he had gotten into, and he didn't want any more stress as of today.

"Hi Marinette!" Adrien gave a friendly wave to the girl. "Great job on the costume! You caught me for a second there, I thought you were Ladybug!"

Marinette, instead of politely taking the compliment as she usually would have, was visibly sweating (probably in anxiousness from if someone would find out her identity), but she just grinned widely instead.

"Thanks Chat- er- I mean Adrien! You really look like Chat Noir too!" Marinette giggled.

Nino stood up. "Come on dudes, we need to have some fun! Let's dance!"

Adrien followed Nino as he worked his way to the center of the dance floor. He passed by Alix, wearing a red vampire costume, Mylene, who was wearing a mummy costume, Ivan, wearing a skeleton costume, Max, wearing a pirate costume, and finally, Kim with his unicorn onesie.

Everyone looked great (except for Kim, obviously) and looked really laid back. He had to relax and let loose, just like they were. He needed a break.

Joining Nino, Alya, and Marinette, he danced and danced.

…

Marinette was really enjoying the party. That is, aside from the peculiarity of Adrien's likeness to Chat.

Of course, she hadn't expected any less, due to his father being the owner of a fashion empire and all, but it still was eerily too much the same.

But she just decided to let it go and enjoy the night.

That is, until the slow song played.

When it started, everyone paired up with their dates for the dance. Marinette quickly looked around for Adrien but he seemed to have disappeared.

Nathanael then approached her, with his prince costume.

"H-Hi Marinette," Nathanael blushed visibly. "May I… um- have this dance?"

Marinette was waiting for Adrien, but she didn't know how to turn Nathanael down without hurting his feelings. "Er- Hi Nathanael!" Marinette gave a small smile to the boy. "Uhm…" Marinette trailed off, not knowing how to reject Nathanael kindly.

"So sorry Nathanael," Marinette heard a firmly familiar voice behind her, and felt a strong hand rest on her shoulder. "But this princess is my date for tonight."

Marinette looked behind her and saw Chat Noir- no- Adrien. Blushing fiercely, she turned her head towards the floor in pleasure and embarrassment.

She then looked up to see a disappointed Nathanael. Marinette had to find something to cheer him up.

"Erm… Nath? Why don't you dance with…" Marinette trailed off, but quickly gained an idea as she heard Chloe's irritating voice come nearer. "Chloe! Chloe could be your partner!"

Chloe just arrived to where they were standing, hugging Adrien's leather-clad back. "Oh ADRIKINSSSS! Wanna dance with me?"

"Not at all Chloe. Sorry to burst your bubble," Adrien smirked. "Why don't you go over to Nathanael instead. He's dressed as the prince for your queenly self, after all."

"Blech!" Chloe spat brattily. "Why would I ever want to dance with a loser like him?"

"Because you don't have any other choice," said Marinette, who was now confronting Chloe directly. "Adrien is _mine_ , and you should know it."

Playfully, Marinette stood on her tiptoes and gave Adrien a peck on the cheek. Adrien's face turned into a tomato.

Chloe looked astonished, staring daggers at Marinette. But she looked defeated.

With a slight ' _humph_!', Chloe took Nathanael by the wrist and dragged him to a dance place far from the couple that looked totally like the Parisian superhero duo.

Mari grinned wickedly as the spoiled brat stomped off, then looked up at Adrien, whom she saw was still really red.

Realizing what she just did, Marinette blushed so much she felt like she was going to explode. "Erm- there's nothing to justify what I did to you Adrien! I am sooooo sorry! Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! I-I was just trying to prove something to Chloe…"

She trailed off as Adrien laid both of his hands on Marinette's.

"Don't worry, Lady-er- Marinette…" Adrien smiled. "It's cool. Besides," Adrien winked. "I kinda liked it."

Marinette burst into a fit of giggles and she blushed profusely as Adrien put both of his hands on her back. Marinette followed by swinging her hands around his neck. The pair swayed to the slow and romantic music.

Alya and Nino were just dancing behind them. Discreetly and trying to act as if it was accidental, Alya bumped into Adrien's back, therefore closing much of the distance between him and Marinette.

"Oops!" Alya faked a guilty look but failed as she smiled mischievously instead. "Sorry lovebirds!"

' _Wow, how unintentional,_ ' Marinette rolled her eyes as she thought sarcastically, but couldn't help but smile as her best friend fully supported Adrienette.

"So Mari," said Adrien, trying to make small talk. "Why were you late?"

Marinette froze. She recalled telling Chat Noir as "Ladybug" that Marinette was on her way to the Halloween party around two and a half hours ago. But Adrien wouldn't know that, would he?

"Oh, I left my place a bit late. About half an hour ago… you know how I'm usually tardy at everything. Plus I got held up by the akuma attack," Marinette reasoned nervously.

Adrien nodded, pretending to understand but he was baffled. His Lady told him that Marinette left the bakery around two hours and thirty minutes ago, but according to Mari her statement was wrong!

Something was really fishy here… And Adrien wanted to figure it out soon.

"You look so similar to Chat! I thought you were actually him when I came in!" Marinette smiled, then thought ' _Good thing Adrien really isn't Chat… it would be really hard to believe that sweet, innocent Adrien would actually be the carefree, adventurous Chat Noir.'_

"Well, you know what my father says…" Adrien chuckled nervously. "I should receive only the best costumes! Plus," Adrien continued, "You look pretty similar to Ladybug too…"

"I just have one of those faces I guess…" Ladybug plastered a fake smile on her face.

Suddenly, Miss Bustier, wearing an adorable bunny costume, stepped onto the podium in front of the ballroom. "Attention students! We have just received a newsflash that there are hundreds of dangerous Bloodbaker akumas on the loose! They could kill! We advise all of you to stay in the hotel's safe room! The guards will guide you there."

Adrien turned pale. "Ladybug didn't de-evilize the akuma…?" He gasped worriedly.

"I didn't de-evilize the akuma… I was in such a rush…" Marinette mumbled softly under her breath. Good thing Adrien was too busy worrying to pay attention.

"Mari! We have to get you to safety!" Adrien said to Marinette, who was shivering. Not from fear, but from a lack of self-confidence.

"How about you?!" Marinette asked, raising her voice over the chaotic sound of scared students.

Adrien gave a thin-lipped smile, as if he was anxious. "I'll be okay. Just get yourself to safety!"

Marinette nodded and ran to an isolated storage closet. Locking the door, she released Tikki from her Ladybug-themed purse she designed to go with her costume.

"Tikki! I can't do this! I failed again!" Marinette shook her head in fear.

Tikki, with her ever-encouraging smile, comforted Marinette. "Oh Marinette, you already have beaten hundreds of akumas! Who says you can't defeat a hundred more?"

"I hope you're right…" Marinette squeaked in anxiety. "Come on Tikki, spots on!"

Not much changed about her appearance except for her hairstyle, and the vanishing of her Ladybug purse.

Carefully, she stepped out of the closet, and looked for the hotel exit.

Strangely, when she got to the doors of the hotel, Chat Noir was there too. For a second she thought he was Adrien.

"Adrien!" Ladybug worriedly said, "Why aren't you hiding?"

Chat Noir seemed shocked, but then quickly recovered himself. "Uh, My Lady? I'm not Adrien… I'm Chat Noir."

"Oh," Ladybug covered her mouth as she realized her mistake. "Sorry, you guys just look so similar…"

"Right," Chat grinned nervously as he put a hand on the hotel door handle. "Are you ready to kick some Bloodbaker butt?"

"I sure am," Ladybug said with confidence, yet she knew she still had some self- doubt in her.

…

 **HI GUYS! Thanks for your reviews, follows, and favs! I hope you can continue reading this fanfic and I just wanted to thank you all for supporting A Miraculous Halloween all this time! Next chapter will be a heated akuma battle, so get ready!**


	10. Bloodbaker Horde

**HI GUYS! I'm soooo suppper sorry that I haven't been updating A Miraculous Halloween regularly. There's no excuse for this… I am so so soo so sorry. I sincerely apologize for keeping you waiting so long…**

 **But I have to tell you though, you should actually expect these temporary hiatuses… I feel so bad but sometimes school just takes over my writing life. To be honest, sometimes not even school is the reason. Sometimes, I just feel really lazy and forget all about the fanfic.**

 **I do hope you'll forgive me, though. I'm probably the worst fanfic writer ever. I'm only allowed to work on the fanfic on weekends and holidays so sometimes I'm either too busy or too lazy to even bother minding this story.**

 **But thank you, thank you for still giving this story your love and support. I promise I'll make this up to you with this chapter. I managed to squeeze writing this in despite it's a weekday and school is still going on.**

 **Oh, I almost forgot! BELATED HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Thank you so much! HEARTS TO YOU ALL 333**

 **Anyway, on with the story! Expect the Unexpected ;p**

…

 **A Miraculous Halloween**

 _Chapter 10: Bloodbaker Horde_

…

Ladybug kicked a Bloodbaker's side, causing him to drop to his knees, sending the butcher knife, his weapon, flying. Luckily Chat was just beside and nimbly caught the knife by its handle. Breaking it into half, Chat saw an akuma flying away, but Ladybug quickly caught it and de-evilized it before it could go and akumatize someone else.

She saw a teenager lying on the floor, confusedly scratching her head as to what was going on.

"This isn't the original akumatized victim," Ladybug said worriedly as she ushered the teenage girl into the nearby building, away from harm. "We need to find him, so all the other Bloodbakers could go away!"

Chat Noir jabbed two other Bloodbakers in the stomach with the side of his extended staff, and stepped on both their butcher knives at the same time, breaking it as Ladybug de-evilized both akuma butterflies that flew out of the weapons. "At least now they just straightaway use the butcher knife. We just have to break one knife now, not two."

Ladybug sighed heavily, strangling three Bloodbakers with her yoyo's string and smashing the butcher knives with her fist. De-evilizing the akumas, she whined, "This is all my fault! Had I not been in such a hurry and forgot to de-evilize that akuma, we wouldn't be in such trouble…"

"It's okay My Lady, you probably had your reasons," Chat comforted Ladybug while knocking out another Bloodbaker and snapping his knife in half. "I mean, we got this. These Bloodbaker duplicates are wayyyy easier to defeat than the one we fought a while ago. These are just warmups for the real challenge!"

De-evilizing akuma after akuma with her yoyo, Ladybug looked down in shame. "Yeah, I guess so, but still. I'm so careless, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug."

"What do you mean? My Lady, you are the _most excellent_ Ladybug Paris could ask for. And thanks to you, now we have quite a good exercise beating these akumas up," Chat cracked his knuckles with a sly grin. "I've missed fighting."

"Yeah, but Chat, look at the thousands of civilians in danger. Because of me! This is all on me."

Chat pushed his Lady out of the way as she was distracted and a Bloodbaker came to injure her. Sparring the villain's blade with his own staff, he said, "Come on, we could beat them up in no time! Just like Stoneheart, remember?"

"Yeah," Ladybug sighed heavily for like the millionth time, "Except this Bloodbaker has the potential to brutally kill people, including us!"

"Don't worry Bugaboo," Chat smiled sweetly. "I'll save you any day."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, about to say a sassy comeback but was interrupted by a huge widescreen TV on the streets. Nadja Chamack's face appeared on the screen, with the Eiffel Tower in the background.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Nadja Chamack here, live with you at the scene of the Eiffel Tower, and a very violent akuma standing at the top, yelling for the heroes of Paris."

The camera panned to Bloodbaker holding a bloody megaphone, screaming "LADYBUG! CHAT NOIR! COME DOWN AND FACE ME!"

The camera swirled back at Nadja's face. "Ladybug and Chat Noir, we hope you-"

She was interrupted by a Bloodbaker swinging towards the screen, shattering it with his knife.

Chat Noir twirled his baton. "I guess we found our real Bloodbaker."

"We need to defeat him to defeat all of them…" Ladybug said, terrified, "Come on, let's go and face him off."

Quickly, the superhero duo dashed off together to find the first Bloodbaker.

…

"Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Bloodbaker cackled evilly upon seeing the two heroes gracefully land beside him. "We didn't finish our little chat a while ago… let's pick up where we left off, shall we?"

"Come on, Monsieur Bloodbaker, we don't want to fight with you again…" Ladybug reasoned, once again wanting to return to the Halloween party after the fight.

Bloodbaker smirked, showing his blood-red canines. "But I want to."

Pouncing up onto the air, the megaphone in Bloodbaker's hands quickly shifted into his usual bloody butcher knife. He tried to slice Ladybug and Chat Noir with it in midair.

Quickly, the ladybug and the black cat scampered away, narrowly avoiding the killer knife in the villain's hands.

"COME ON," Chat groaned loudly, obviously bothered by the fact that he almost got chopped by Bloodbaker. "SERIOUSLY? NOW HE CAN CHANGE WEAPONS?! I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID ABOUT THIS BEING EASY."

Ladybug shivered in fear, seeing Bloodbaker between the two heroes changing his bloody knife into a chainsaw. Yes, that kind of chainsaw that killers would use.

Hastily, he swung the chainsaw towards Ladybug, but Ladybug acted fast and used her yoyo to transfer onto another ground. Chat, though, was having trouble as Bloodbaker came nearer to him, swinging the bloody chainsaw menacingly.

"Remember, Bloodbaker," Hawkmoth telepathically told the villain, "Their miraculouses are your first priority. Take it away, give them to me, and all the power in the world will be yours."

Bloodbaker answered back with a simple nod before reaching towards the hand Chat had the ring on.

Ladybug quickly carried Chat out of the way while blocking his view of the villain.

"My Lady, what are you doing?!" Chat inquired worriedly, seeing that Ladybug was now directly face to face with Bloodbaker. "You might get hurt!"

"No, Chat, I know what I'm doing. Just stay away," Ladybug answered, gritting her teeth with a serious and scary look on her face.

In a flash, she twirled her yoyo, letting the string take hold of the weapon handle. Pulling the yoyo away from Bloodbaker with all her might, she managed to let the chainsaw slip from the hands of the akuma.

Chat beamed up at His Lady. She really was amazing.

Ladybug held the weapon with one hand, about to punch it to pieces, when the chainsaw suddenly reverted its form.

From a bloody red chainsaw to a killer blood boomerang. A knife-like, super sharp one at that.

"A boomerang always returns to its master. Don't you know that?" Bloodbaker smirked as the bloody boomerang sliced Ladybug's yoyo string and returned to Bloodbaker. He carefully caught it between his two fingers.

Bloodbaker evilly eyed Ladybug, whom had lost most hope because her trusty yoyo had broken. Chat Noir just sat there, astonished.

"Bloodbaker! The MIRACULOUSES!" Hawkmoth's voice rang in Bloodbaker ear.

Reaching out to Ladybug while she was still off guard, he pinned her down to the ground, threatening to slice her open if she moved or made a sound.

Carefully but quickly, he moved a hand to one of her ears, while pinning her down with his other arm.

He started removing the back of her earring, and started sliding the whole earring out, until…

WHACK! Bloodbaker heard a shwooshing sound before he blacked out. Chat Noir hit the villain hard on his head with the trusty staff.

"Didn't forget about me, did you?" Chat confidently strode over to the knocked-out body.

Ladybug whimpered, fixing her earrings, hands shaking. "Thank you, Chat," she gasped. That was way too close.

Chat turned around and smiled at Ladybug. "Now, while he's blacked out, let's destroy his weapon-"

He was interrupted by a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Chat Noir looked at the Bloodbaker rising to his knees in disbelief. Ladybug was quaking in fear.

"Not… happening…" Bloodbaker said eerily. His voice now had a haunting feel to it. "You ain't getting rid of me that easily, kitty cat."

Brandishing his brand-new extra large butcher shiny with blood, he swung it carelessly towards the nearest body he could see - Chat Noir.

Dodging the knife little by little, he avoided any damage as he stepped behind Ladybug.

"LADYBUG!" Chat shouted in fear as Bloodbaker raised his knife high, preparing to strike Ladybug as the helpless hero just shielded herself with her hands, waiting for herself to die...

Chat Noir had nothing else to do. He had no choice. He had to destroy Bloodbaker AND that weapon.

"CATACLYSM!" Chat growled and swung his hand towards the direction of Bloodbaker. He didn't even care who or what he hit, as long as it was going to negatively affect Bloodbaker… Just to keep Ladybug safe.

Unfortunately, Bloodbaker anticipated this move and grabbed Chat's arm. He held it so hard, that Bloodbaker's knuckles turned a shade of white.

"I always wondered what Cataclysm would do to a person," Bloodbaker bared his teeth in a wicked smile, looking down at Ladybug, helplessly cowering.

Chat Noir's eyes widened in realization of what was about to happen. Bloodbaker would force Chat's hand to use Cataclysm on Ladybug. His one and only love.

He DEFINITELY couldn't let that happen, but his arm's direction was controlled by Bloodbaker.

Bloodbaker grinned menacingly. "Say goodbye to your partner, black cat."

And with that, he lowered Chat Noir's hand. Chat tried with all his might to struggle against it, but it happened.

His hand succumbed to the controls of Bloodbaker, but he tried, really tried, to at least save his Lady.

At least just this once.

He moved his wrist, and managed to not hit Ladybug.

But he touched the ledge below her.

And before him, he saw Ladybug plummeting to the ground along with the scape of metal she used as her floor.

"LADYBUG!" Chat Noir cried out, but to no avail. He peered down, and couldn't see His Lady's body.

' _Maybe she isn't dead… Her body's not there…_ ' Chat Noir breathed a sigh of relief.

As if reading his thoughts, Bloodbaker erased Chat's hopes by saying "You know, even if she did fall and die from up here, you wouldn't see her since we're so high up from the ground. And I see a splotch of red down there."

Chat's heart broke into a million pieces, but he needed to hide it. He needed to show he had no weakness. He needed to fight _for Ladybug._

Anger boiled inside of the hero, and he raised up his staff to knock out Bloodbaker once again.

But unluckily, Bloodbaker found his weak spot, and used his butcher knife to wound Chat's stomach's side.

Clutching his side, Chat groaned painfully, feeling the burn and blood seeping out through the cut. Bloodbaker just stood there, motionlessly grinning.

"Time to end you, then I'll get your miraculouses when you're dead as a doornail," Bloodbaker stepped behind Chat, ready to push him off the Eiffel Tower.

"Not...S-So fast…"

Chat heard a familiar voice near him, and looked beside him to see a red hand spotted with black gripping the edge of the tower. That hand pulled the rest of its body up, revealing Ladybug with a black eye and disheveled hair.

"Oh my God…" Chat Noir panted, still gripping his wound. "She made it…"

Bloodbaker stood there, seemingly rooted to the ground. "How… are you still…" He wondered aloud, "How are you still _ALIVE_?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure," Ladybug chuckled lightly. "Lucky charm, I guess."

Chat smiled. Knowing his Lady was still alive was like a huge boost to his confidence and strength. While Bloodbaker was still facing his back to Chat, he took the opportunity to bust him in the head.

Swinging the staff down quicker than he intended, the staff suddenly stopped an inch away from Bloodbaker's head.

He saw Bloodbaker using a finger to stop the staff from hitting onto his head, and he just grinned maliciously.

"Bye, kitty kitty," the villain had a glint in his eye.

He sliced his butcher knife across Chat's face, leaving a huge bloody gash from the top of his mask until just below his lip.

Chat gasped, feeling the searing pain from the cut as he covered his face with a hand and hastily tried to stop the bleeding.

"Chat!" He heard Ladybug cry. But he couldn't answer, for the last voice he heard before he blacked out in dizziness and pain was the voice of his one love.

…

 **HI GUYS! I'M SO SORRY I APOLOGIZE AGAIN FOR THE INCONVENIENCE OF PUTTING THIS STORY ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS! T-T really sorry…**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and next chapter would be FULL-ON LADYNOIR! Plus a special surprise heeheehee**

 **Thanks for reading and HAPPY HEARTS DAY (belated) !**

 **Please leave a review, follow or favorite if you enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Calm Before The Storm

**_IMPORTANTTTTTTTT:::_**

 **HI GUYS! karyllekat here, with another short chapter TT-TT i know right you must be very disappointed in me because i'm disappointed in myself... as much as i want to write two more chapters (to make up for my long hiatus) over the weekend, I really can't because my final exams start next week, and i HAVE to review because I'm already really low in some subjects, a.k.a. Math (the subject that I hate and it hates me back), Science (i failed the last test) and History (which isn't that bad but we have to memorize dates=numbers). Please have mercy on me -_-**

 **My exams end Tuesday but I can't start writing until Saturday because after the tests I have to attend a three-day nature camp thingy hosted by my school, and gadgets are NOT ALLOWED. Therefore i cannot write and only brainstorm.**

 **I am soooo sorry, i hope you'll forgive me once again *cry cry***

 **on with the story, in which i prepared A LOT OF**

 **no spoilers~ hehehehe,, ENJOY!**

...

 **A Miraculous Halloween**

 _Chapter 11: Calm Before the Storm_

...

"Mmmmph," Chat groaned, slowly opening his green eyes. He looked around, and saw that he was in a girl's bedroom. A really familiar room… Marinette's room.

He struggled to prop himself up with his numb arms. Looking around, he noticed he couldn't see properly… His right eye hurt, and the slight dizziness didn't help either.

"Chat Noir? Are you alright?"

He turned towards the heavenly familiar voice. He saw the outline of a red and black figure, he couldn't recognize the person.

"Who are you?" Chat scratched his head and whimpered as he felt pain when he rubbed a certain part.

The voice replied. "Chaton. It's me, Ladybug. You know, your partner-in-crime? Or rather, your partner in saving Paris."

The blurriness subsided once he heard Ladybug's name. He now clearly saw the pigtailed hero, her face worried.

"My Lady, are you alright? What are we doing in Marinette's room?"

"Er- it was the nearest familiar place I could find," Ladybug reasoned, although Chat had a tiny bit of him thinking she was lying. "Chat, lie down and get some rest. You're badly hurt."

"What do you mean, 'badly hurt'?" Chat tried jumping out of the bed he was laying on, but Ladybug held him back. "I'm all up and ready to go fight again!"

Ladybug rubbed her forehead, sighing heavily. "That's just it Chat. You aren't in good condition. Don't you remember Bloodbaker cutting your side and practically slicing your face with his knife?"

And that's when the memories came flooding back.

And the pain started to strike.

Chat winced, squeezing his eyes shut as his head felt like it was about to burst into a million bloody pieces. His right eye, side, and wound was starting to painfully throb too.

Ladybug pulled out a cloth and carefully dabbed at the face wound. She then took a white shirt and wrapped it around Chat's injury.

"How long…?" Chat asked quietly.

Ladybug raised both her eyebrows, not taking her eyes off from the injury she was treating. "Hm?"

"How long did I stay injured here, Bugaboo?"

"Only five minutes, not that long," Ladybug answered softly, now bandaging Chat's stomach wound. "I'm surprised at how quickly you can recover from passing out. Bloodbaker hurt you bad."

Chat widened his eyes as he heard a faint beep. ' _Poor Plagg must be holding up the transformation the best he can in there,_ ' Adrien guiltily thought. He wouldn't want the reveal to go this way.

But then he suddenly realized.

He was wearing a Chat Noir costume under! A costume that looks so much like Chat, and Ladybug won't be able to tell that he's Adrien!

"Plagg, claws in…" Chat murmured tiredly as Plagg got released from the now silver ring.

The black cat kwami immediately fell to the bed beside Adrien, who was now untransformed but didn't look like he was.

Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief, "Ahh, I thought you were in your normal clothes… Good thing you aren't. I wouldn't want our identities to be revealed at a time like this."

Both Adrien and Chat heard a tiny beep from Ladybug's earrings. Suddenly, a red and black spotted kwami was released from the earrings, resting itself on Marinette's spotted shoulder.

"Oh right," Ladybug giggled, "Good thing I'm wearing a Ladybug costume under, too."

Marinette, completely unaware that Chat Noir/Adrien knew how she looked like during the Halloween Party, had her hair tied into a neat bun, with red and black accessories all over, exactly how she looked like in the party.

"Marinette..?" Chat said sleepily and weakly, currently unable to process most of the things going on around him.

Ladybug, who was facing her back to Chat, turned around when she heard her name. "Yea- er… She isn't here Chat," Her voice shakily protected her identity.

"You look so much like her," Chat whispered, not carefully thinking through what he was about to say since he was only half conscious. "So beautiful and heavenly. The both of you are."

Ladybug's face that was pale from worry suddenly turned to a deep scarlet color, matching her costume. She knew that Chat loved Ladybug, but it still gave her a weird, bubbly feeling. But now, he confessed that he thought Marinette was beautiful too? ' _Oh no, he's falling for both sides of me…_ ' Ladybug thought blushingly.

That made Marinette think of her crush, Adrien Agreste.

"Adrien!" Ladybug gasped loudly, worrying for her love.

Chat suddenly regained all consciousness upon hearing his name being called.

"Oh, uh, Ladybug I know he's stuck in the hotel safe room. I think he's safe."

"Still!" Ladybug cried, "I need to be worried about him! He might have died!" She paused. She didn't want to sound to desperate, so she added, "Everyone else, too!"

"I'm sure he's fine," Chat forced a smile, because right now he was very NOT fine, that's for sure.

"I'll call him, just in case," Marinette ran to her phone, and instinctively pushed the buttons to her memorized password. She then dialed Adrien's number, which she also memorized.

Chat had to do something, quick. Now that he was untransformed, his phone was in the back pocket of his spandex suit. If she called, then she would hear his ringtone, and ask why he had Adrien's phone.

"No! I'm pretty sure that phones aren't allowed in the hotel safe room for security purposes," Chat blabbered, desperate to keep his identity a secret, at least for now. "Wait… how come you know Marinette's phone password and Adrien's phone number…?"

Ladybug just stood there, motionless. ' _Ohno, if I don't act wisely my identity would be in danger!'_ Marinette thought in a panic.

"Ermmmm… for question one, Marinette told me? For question two, ummm I have my sources?" Marinette said, sounding unsure and caught off-guard.

"How?" Adrien asked, confused. "I mean, even Alya doesn't know her password."

' _Of course she doesn't. If I told her I'd never hear the end of it…_ ' Marinette thought. Her phone password was marinetteagreste, the name she wanted to keep in her future years.

"We're actually best buds, just that no one knows," Marinette giggled nervously, her eyes darting around the room to look anywhere but at Chat Noir's eyes.

"Ooookaaaaay... " Adrien raised the eyebrow which was cut by Bloodbaker. "I'm telling Alya,"

Marinette sighed in relief. Alya getting jealous was the absolute least of her problems right now.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'I have my sources'?" Adrien asked curiously. "Seems way shady to me."

"Eheheh, Chaton. I'm nothing to worry about," Marinette chuckled, making Adrien smile. "I'm the same old Ladybug you know so well. Anyway, I better text Adrien."

"Didn't I already say phones aren't allowed in the safe room?"

"It's just a simple text asking him if he and the others are safe, Chat. I mean, he could look at it after we defeat the villain," Ladybug reasoned, her nimble fingers quickly typing on the phone keyboard.

"NO, WAIT-"

Chat stared at Ladybug in horror, then looked at his back pocket when he saw his Lady press the send button.

3.

2.

1.

" ** _Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrooooong!_** " Adrien's smartphone loudly played his text ringtone as he received the message.

Adrien immediately facepalmed. ' _Way to go, Adrien. You totally chose a great ringtone. NOT._ ' he scolded himself silently.

He looked at Ladybug, who seemed to be holding back her laughter. "Seriously?! That's your ringtone?!" She burst into a fit of giggles.

"We-eeeelllll…" Adrien grinned sheepishly.

Marinette walked over to Adrien and took his smartphone, reading the message he received. No matter how hard he tried to grab it from her, she raised an arm to make it out of his reach.

"Hi Adrien, are you okay over there in the hotel safe room? I hope you are. From, Ladybug," Marinette read the text aloud. "Hm, interesting, I sent the EXACT SAME TEXT to Adrien's phone!" She glared at Chat.

"Uh oh" was all Chat could think to say.

"Did you steal Adrien's phone from him?!" Ladybug accusingly pointed a finger at Chat.

"Er…" Chat acted all flustered, but deep inside, he was really relieved. He thought Ladybug would figure out his identity. "I saw the phone on the floor, and picked it up. I was gonna give it back to Adrien after the akuma battle…"

"Hmph! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I tried to!"

"Anyways, we better get moving. Let's go watch the latest news for any update on the akuma," Marinette told Adrien as she sat on her desk chair and swirled around to the computer.

Opening her computer, she forgot a vital detail.

Her laptop wallpaper was ADRIEN.

And CHAT NOIR, who KNEW ADRIEN, was just SITTING OVER THERE.

"Cute laptop wallpaper," Chat snickered.

Ladybug shook her head. "Nononono, this isn't mine. This is Marinette's."

"Erm- I never said it was yours…"

"Oh, I just thought you meant that."

"It's great to know," Chat smiled, "That Adrien has a really, really great and loyal friend like Marinette. He's even her wallpaper!"

Ladybug looked away, as her face had reddened intensely. "Yeah, a great friend," she murmured, hoping to be something more than a friend in the near future.

She opened her browser, only to receive a notification from the Ladyblog.

She clicked the link and watched the newly uploaded video.

"Hey guys! Alya Cesaire here, filming for the Ladyblog!"

Marinette immediately recognized Alya in her devil costume, with Nino in his grim reaper one right behind her.

"So, I'm filming because there's this big Bloodbaker akuma fight outside, and it's a total shame that I can't watch my two fave heroes in action. Anyways, I'm currently at the Le Grand Paris Hotel's safe room-"

A loud crash was heard, interrupting Alya's commentating.

"Hey kiddos," The face of the villain they had fought minutes ago, Bloodbaker, was directed to the screen. And they had a feeling this guy was the real deal.

"So I came to crash the party, go and cry all you want because I defeated your two precious heroes."

Ear-shattering screams were heard as Bloodbaker swung his butcher knives, with an angry, zombie-like horde of Bloodbakers trailing behind him.

Ladybug quickly pressed pause as her face paled in horror.

"Oh, no."


End file.
